Fluffy Moment
by derpderp5
Summary: Title speaks for itself. WARNING: NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!


The Titans were dressed and wore their holorings so that they wouldn't stand out from the crowd. Cyborg then asked Beastboy.

"Yo, B, you got the tickets to Titanium Man 3?"

"Even better guys, I've got tickets to GABRIEL ISGLESIAS, ONE OF THE WORLD'S FUNNIEST COMEDIANS!"

Raven sighed.

"I thought we all agreed on Titanium Man 3 since it fits all of our criterias, you like humor, Robin likes action, Cyborg likes technology, Starfire likes aliens and all like the angst and emotional turmoil going through his head as he tries to save the world. Why would you change that? To a comedian's show no less. Given your record of humorless humor, it's safe to assume this Gabriel Iglesias isn't going to be funny."

Robin agreed.

"Raven's right, you shouldn't have changed it."

"Aw c'mon guys, give it a chance!"

* * *

The Titans were sitting somewhere in the middles amongst a large crowd while a large man of Hispanic descent was up on stage saying his jokes.

"I had to take it easy with the voices once I got with my girlfriend. She uh, she used to think it was cute, but then you know, I scared her. One one night she we're in the room and she's like"

Gabriel then imitated a woman's voice. A very attractive woman's voice.

_"Oh...what are you gonna do to me?"_

"And then I was like,

His voice went from normal pitch to high pitch.

_"You're gonna get it AHAHAHAHA *Slaps imaginary ass*"_

He then switched to a Mexican accent and said.

"Stop doing that."

He then looks at the crowd as if they were in trouble. Beastboy laughed and Cyborg and even Robin gave a slight chuckle. Starfire was as confused as ever, while Raven was unentertained.

"Why does the fluffy man change voices?"

"He acts out different people in his stories, Star. It's to make it funny. Don't you have comedians in Tamaran?"

"We have no comedian, however every night we watch a Glodberg hunt down the little Schprinkle and tear to shreds with its multiple rows of multiple serrated teeth, it was quite humorous."

"Eheh...yup sounds humorous alright..."

He then shifted his focus back to the comedy act.

"We used to role play, we used to play white house. Oh that was so much fun back in the day.I'd wake her up at three in the morning. *Imitates door knocking noise* She was like"

_"Who is it?_"

"I was like, _you know who it is..."_

Beastboy clapped loudly.

"Wait, wait isn't that one of our ex-presidents?"

Gabriel continued his act. He once again reverted back to his female Mexican accent.

"_Aye senor, I don't speak english._"

_"Heh heh hell yeah_...that's about as politcal as I get now you guys. Things change, people are like,

_"Do you get political,_ I'm like no, not really.

"_What's your take on Jackson?_ Oh he's a lot smarter than the last one, that's for sure. I love his ass, man."

Most of the crowd clapped as Iglesias complimented their current president.

"Some people don't want Jackson in office, only because he was black and I was like are you stupid, c'mon you guys he's Jackson, not Hoops know he's not gonna come out at say,

"_Ladies and gentle the president of the United States *he then imitates a DJ by imitating a dubstep president's tune.* HERE WE GO AGAIN _  
_*repeats the same music.* Mr. President, mr. President? YEah?"_

"No!"

He then walks around the stage.

"Anyways that's as far as I'll go with that.."

The Titans would go on to watch nearly an hour more of Gabriel Iglesias, right up until his show ended.

"Alright thanks guys, you've been a wonderful audience."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Gabriel left the stage. The band then sang their ending song. Which surprisingly was the same as the intro song.

"It's time to say hello, this is the fluffy show. HEY! IT'S FLUFFY!"

* * *

The Titans got back to their Tower. Beastboy had repeated some of the jokes the Gabriel had said, but he's the only one that laughed.

"And I know they're hoochies, because my friend Martin was in the back seat going, 'I feel a disturbance in the force!'"

He continued to laugh up until they got to their living room. He then asked his friends.

"So...what do you guys think of his show?"

Raven was the first one to comment.

"It's racist, it's somewhat sexist, and it seems he's just making those jokes to justify being fat or obese."

"Oh c'mon, Raven. Being fat doesn't you're bad. Besides, people that are quote and quote fat are actually fluffy!"

"Only you would be entertained by his nonsense."

She then walked to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

"Star?"

"It was quite confusing, all the noises he makes sound exactly like Feglack Slugs back on my planet."

"And they are?"

"Not funny."

She then flew back into her room. Beastboy looked at Robin and Cyborg.

"Guys?"

Cyborg was the first to answer.

"Uh...it was kinda funny I guess."

Robin yawned.

"Maybe we should get some sleep, it's like close to midnight already."

Beastboy's ears drooped down as he followed everyone else down their hallway. As soon as Raven went into her room, Robin and Cyborg turned around. They both smirked at Beastboy.

"Next time he comes to town, let us know. The guy was jokes."

Robin and Cyborg both proceeded to give Beastboy his props.

"He was pretty funny, my favorite part was when he imitated the girl's voice in the drive-way. Anyways, you heard Cyborg, if he comes by, give us a call. You do have a sense of humor."

They all went on to their respective rooms. Beastboy started to do a celebratory dance.

"I've a got a sense of humor! I've got a sense of humor!"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA! IF YOU DON'T KNOW HIM YET, GABRIEL IGLESIAS IS A REAL COMEDIAN. HE'S ALSO KNOWN AS "FLUFFY" A TERM HE USES TO REPLACE THE ADJECTIVE FAT, CHUBBY, OBESE ETC. I'M SORRY THAT IT WASN'T ****_THAT_**** KIND OF FLUFFY, BUT I JUST HAD TO. I MUST BE DRUNK OR SOMETHING. OH WELL! NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT THAT!**

CHEERS. 


End file.
